A wide variety of display devices such as flat panel display devices are used in computer systems, portable systems, and entertainment devices such as, but not limited to, televisions. The flat panel devices are based on a number of technologies such as, plasma displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD), light-emitting diode (LED) devices, electroluminescent devices, and so forth. Such displays include multiple pixels arranged over a substrate to display image(s). The substrate can be a continuous sheet of plastic, glass, or other materials, and may be divided into multiple tiles. Each of the pixels can include several differently colored light emitting elements that may be referred as sub-pixels. Typically, the sub-pixels emit red, green and blue light to represent each image element.
Conventional methods and systems for displaying images require integrated pixel control in order for the display to operate. Control of pixels or sub-pixels is usually accomplished with orthogonal column electrodes and row electrodes, in an active-matrix or passive-matrix configuration as known in the art. These configurations can limit the timing flexibility of the display, add greater power supply requirements, add weight and cost and render the display less portable and limit the use environment. Further, in active-matrix displays, each sub-pixel includes one or more thin-film transistors (TFTs), and such transistors have undesirable non-uniformity or aging (e.g. amorphous silicon), which may cause image quality drift or variation.
In light of above discussion and limitations of existing techniques, there exists a need for systems and methods for displaying images on display devices with no pixel control.